The present disclosure relates generally to a cooling system for a work vehicle.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) may be used to tow or support tools to plow a field, till land, excavate soil, harvest crops, or accomplish other ground-working operations. The operations performed by the work vehicle may cause internal components of the work vehicle to generate heat. Typical work vehicles employ a cooling system to cool certain internal components. Generally, as the power of the work vehicle increases, more cooling is used, but the overall size of the work vehicle may not increase. As a result, there may not be enough room (e.g., inside the work vehicle under the hood) to accommodate typical cooling systems capable of providing suitable cooling for high-power work vehicles.